Changes
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: The Quarryman have expaned their war towards Dracon and his crew. At the same time the illumanti is no longer satisified with just watching, they want to act. Not even the gargoyles can defeat these enemies on their own. Its up to a patrolmen and an ex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gargoyles or its characters and I never will  
Pairings: Surprise  
Rating: R For language and descriptive acts of violence

"Damn it, where's that back-up dispatch!" screamed Morgan into his police radio. Presently he was sitting on the pavement beside  
his car using it as a shield against the flurry of bullets aimed in his direction. For all the good it did him since these bullets were  
metal piercing therefore turning his patrol car into Swiss cheese.

"I'm sorry officer but the closes until available is still ten minutes away. Swat as well as other units are at Central Park where  
the P.I.T. festival was taken place. Apparently some masked criminals entered the park and have currently surrounded it with  
explosives. The attention this is getting is also causing heavy traffic which is why support units are taking so long to get to  
you. You have to be strong until-

"Be strong?" interrupted Morgan "Are you even listening to me. Two officers are down, dead, and another one badly wounded. I  
risked my ass to drag him back to safety. Which considering the circumstances I'm not sure there is such a thing. I and the other  
two still able officers will be long dead before ten minutes dispatch." Morgan finished in a weary voice. The gunfight as well  
as his yelling was starting to tire him out.

"I do understand officer; there is just nothing I can do.Please keep fighting, help will arrive." With that the signal was  
cut.

Morgan looked at the radio in disgust and threw it back in his patrol car. He turned his head to the side to see how his  
fellow remaining officers were doing. They were behind their own police car and seem to have worked out a system. While one peeked  
over the car and fired the other stayed down reloading. They kept doing this so there would always be some one shooting. Of course  
there was an obvious flaw in this plan. They would quickly run out of clips and be defenseless. The bad guys seemed to have a lot of  
clips. Morgan couldn't remember a time that he didn't here the sounds of their AK's going off. Morgan then turned his attention to  
his partner. He and O'Malley had been partners for two years and he liked the man. Heck, even his 6-year old daughter called him Uncle O. She had troubles saying the Malley part so she settled for O. He had shared dinners with them on many occasions. O'Malley was signal and had no family of his own. So they made him one of their own. It didn't bother Morgan that O'Malley was white. Being an  
officer meant you had to protect every one no matter the race, religion, or gender.

Right now though he was seriously rethinking his career choice. Chances were high that he would die. That would mean  
Jessica would now lose both her parents. Losing her mother to cancer at the age of two was bad enough. But to lose a father at a  
gunfight was even worse. Samantha, his wife, had no choice in the way that she died. Cancer as of yet had no cure. Morgan on the  
other hand didn't have that excuse. He could have prevented this life threating situation by simply leaving the force. He didn't,  
and now his daughter would pay the cost.

Morgan was brought out of his musing by a series of bullets coming inches of his shoulder. Morgan laid flat on the ground an  
instant before a series of bullets went through where his head just was. On the ground Morgan could see the robber's feet approaching  
him. That must mean the other officers were busy with the other robbers. Even if they weren't their bullets would have little  
affect. The robbers were wearing bullet proof vests. With that thought an idea came to Morgan. Most of their body may have been  
protected but he doubted the legs were. Coming to that conclusion Morgan fired two rounds into the approaching robber's legs. Just as  
he expected the bullets hit home and the robber feel to the ground screaming in pain. At least Morgan thought he screamed, it was hard  
to hear anything over all this gunfire. Suddenly the fallen robber noticed Morgan and locked eyes with him. For what seemed like hours  
was no more than a second. The robber raised his gun-

But Morgan already had his target and emptied his clip into another unprotected area, the face. When the gun was empty the  
man's face was unrecognizable. All that could be seen was blood and dripping flesh. The AK clattered helplessly to the ground and  
remained silent. Morgan gave an inner sign and sat back up. One down and three to go. Morgan took his last clip from his pocket and  
reloaded. He knew the remaining crooks would be more cautious because of their fallen comrade. Hopefully that would buy him and  
his officers enough time until help arrived. Even though deep down he knew it still wouldn't be enough.

All at once everything came together to Morgan. He remembered how when he first arrived he found the officers of the  
first cars brutally killed. He recalled his own lack of success and his fellow officers. He remembered his frustration that this was  
taking place in the day therefore the gargoyles could be of no help. In his mind he saw the police cars being shredded, O'Malley  
being hit, back-up delayed. His last thought was leaving his daughter an orphan. Remembering those blue eyes that greeted him  
everyday and erased all worries from his mind. He saw the birthdays they celebrated and the ones they would miss. He saw his daughter crying over his and Samantha's grave with Morgan's two sister's right behind him. Neither one could support Jessica, they could barely support themselves. He gave them money whenever he could. With all these thoughts running through his head something inside Morgan blew.

A deep dark corner of his mind suddenly burst from its captivity. It was a part of himself that he had banished long ago. It was the part of him that he was afraid to let roam free. It was the part that held his anger and aggressiveness. The part that had protected him as a kid. The part that craved to hurt others and didn't give a damn about the consequences. He had buried that part of himself after his daughter was born not wanting her to see that part of him. He buried it even more after Samantha died and the fight went out of him. Because of this he was a low risk taker and at the age of 32 he was still only an officer. No promotions for  
those who didn't take chances or didn't give a hundred percent. It had seemed like the right thing to do. But now it all seemed pointless. His daughter would still lose both her parents and go from foster parent to foster parent while never really feeling at home. He could not, would not, let that happen!

Although this conservation inside his head seemed like it went on for forever only a few seconds had gone by. With new determination and fire in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time he turned to his two remaining officers.

"Sampson, Crawford"! Morgan yelled to get their attention.

The officers looked at him but Officer Crawford was first to respond "Is back up on its way? We can't last much-

"The hell with back-up" interrupted Morgan "In ten seconds I want you guys to unload everything you have at those sons of bitches."

"But Morgan-

"But nothing Crawford, we're ending this here and now. I don't know about you but today is not my day to die. You and Sampson will do as I say or you both will be mowed down by those rotten bastards. Trust me, you do your part, and I will take these guys down." Morgan finished in a creepy calm voice.

Both officers stared at Morgan and then looked to each other. Both had known the man for a couple of years now. Never had they seen him talk and act like this. A part of them were scared of this change, but a bigger part wanted to live. Morgan sounded confident,  
they didn't know what his plan was but they would follow it.

They turned back to Morgan and nodded their heads. Morgannodded back and the three officers loaded their last clips, maybe for the last time. Another round of gunfire went through both police cars but they paid no attention. Morgan's will radiated a new strength in all of them. After finishing loading Crawford and Sampson started counting down from ten preparing for their last stand.

After finishing loading his last clip Morgan closed his eyes and concentrated. He let in the dark and banished the light. The light had its use but now was not the time. To do what he must do now he must draw in the dark for strength. He only hoped that no matter the outcome he could some how bring back the light and banish the dark. Also Morgan was counting down from ten so he could go  
right into action. Morgan's silent count reached zero and his eyes opened. If anyone had been around to see the look in his eyes, they would swear that they saw the devil himself.

Crawford and Sampson too had reached zero and stood up from behind their police cars and fired everything they had left. They  
weren't aiming for a specific point, they were just doing as theywere told.

At the same time Morgan stood up and raced around the side of his police car. He saw the two robbers still on the street  
turned their attention to his two teammates. They ignored the bullets around them and raised their guns to end Sampson and  
Crawford's life. Morgan wouldn't give them the chance. While running forward he shot his whole clip into a fire hydrant five feet  
away from the robbers. Just as he expected the side exploded from the impact of his bullets and the water pressure the hydrant was  
keeping inside. Water burst from the side of the hydrant and right into the two heavily armored robbers just as they pulled their  
triggers. The force of the water knocked them off balance and their shots went wide. Only the weight of their body armor stopped them  
from being knocked to the ground.

During all this Morgan hadn't stopped moving. He ran to the thing that would change this entire fight, the dead robber's gun. He tossed his now empty gun away and ran even faster to his target.

At the same time the force of the water had turned the robbers in Morgan's direction. They saw him running and saw where he was heading. Moving out of the flowing waters path they reorganized themselves and raised their guns toward Morgan.

By some instinct Morgan felt their attention on him and dived at the gun only a few feet away. The weapons fired and skimmed Morgan's knee. He paid no attending and grabbed the gun on his landing. At the same time he turned his dive into a roll and  
rolled out the way of the bullets as they hit the pavement where the gun used to be. Some bullets also went into their dead comrade but  
you could kill someone only once. Morgan then came out of his roll and fired in the direction of the robbers swinging the gin side to  
side. Unlike his magnum this thing could go through body armor. Which it did as blood burst from both robbers chest from Morgan's  
fire. Their eyes went wide in both astonishment and disbelieve. Then they fell back and hit the ground. Their eyes stayed open even  
as their bodies started to convulse. They were dead; their minds just hadn't conceived what their bodies already knew.

Even as the bodies were falling backwards Morgan was on the move again. He knew there was still one more robber to go, this  
battle wasn't finished yet. He yelled to Crawford and Sampson to stay behind and wait for back-up. Holding the gun in both hands  
Morgan burst through the banks front door. Once there he was confronted with a horrible sight. With a quick glance he could see  
five dead bodies including two security guards. There was also a bank teller slumped over her counter. She was most likely the one  
caught pushing the alarm and paid for it. Two customers were dead soaking in their own blood from various gunshot wounds. Morgan also noticed a group of people centered on an elderly couple. The elderly man seem to have trouble breathing while what appeared to  
be his wife was cradling his head while shedding tears. A gentleman in his thirties was taking the man's pulse and saying something  
Morgan couldn't hear. Apparently all the action had gave the man a stroke. From the scared looks of the other people they weren't too  
far from having one themselves.

Morgan then turned his attention away from them and to the remaining robber. He like his friends had an AK and body armor.  
Unfortuanlly he was only holding the gun with one arm while the other arm was hook around a teens neck. She was pale skin, wearing  
a black skirt and a purple shirt. She too was sobbing uncontrollably and looked at Morgan with wide pleading eyes.

The robber also turned to him. "What the hell are you doing in here! I told those idiots not to let anybody inside until I  
said so." Yelled the man in a very angry voice. His voice was even more intimidating by his sheer size. He looked to be around 6' 5'  
and even without the body armor somewhere around 250 pounds. Going by his legs and arm and seemed like all muscle. This guy was built like a tank, and obviously the leader of all this.

"I didn't give them a choice in the matter" said Morgan purposely trying to rile the guy.

"What are you talking about cop"? Said the man clearly frustrated by what Morgan was saying, or not saying..

"Take a look at what I have in my hand smart guy. This a big enough clue for you or do I need to draw a map." Replied Morgan  
with obvious sarcasm.

The robber looked at the gun and then stared at Morgan in shock "How the hell you get that. My crew just wouldn't surrender  
and turn them over to you" he raided his gun pointing it at Morgan "What did you do cop, where are my people." Said the man in  
barley controlled rage.

Morgan started to laugh. Both the hostages and the robber were confused by this.

"Stop laughing and answer my question. You got five seconds before I fill you full of holes.

Morgan stopped laughing and rubbed tears away from his eyes "I'm laughing at you. Any moron can figure out your men are  
dead. This isn't much of a surprise, considering they had a dummy like you for a leader." Finished Morgan with another short laugh.  
He knew what he was dong was risky. But the only way he was going to get this guy is if his anger made him make a mistake. Morgan  
prayed he was making the right choice.

Even hidden behind a ski mask everyone could tell the robber was clenching his teeth. He even tighten the hold on his hostages  
neck and lifted her two inches off the ground. He was effectively hanging the girl.

"You filthy black son of a bitch. How dare you talk about them that way. They were better than you, we all are. You should be thankful we let your kind wear uniforms."

"Oh great, another racist on the rampage. I've heard all this shit before, at least come up with something more original."

"Why you –

"You know if you're so superior how come I was able to kill all your boys so easily. That's right, I killed them all myself.  
They were weak and pathetic, just like you. I mean they had to hide behind guns to look tough. You're even worst because you're hiding behind a gin and a woman. You call yourself a man, I call you a coward." Said Morgan smoothly. It almost scared him how easy it was to drop into the role of the person he was as a kid.

"I'll teach you-

"Big talk for a little man still hiding. Why don't you put away the gun and show this filthy black son of a bitch what you're made out of." Said Morgan with an easy smile as he dropped his own gun to the floor and kicked it toward the robber.

That did it.

The man roared in outrage at the words Morgan was spouting out at him. With his left arm he threw the woman aside and charged  
towards Morgan with his gun in both hands holding it like a baseball bat.

Morgan congratulated himself, he had done it. The man had lost all reason and had dropped his hostage and ran at him with  
uncontrolled rage. Now came the easy part, showing this guy who was really bad.

Only a couple feet away the robber swung his gun right for Morgan's face. The guy smiled anticipating hitting the cop for a  
home run. Unfortunately for him he was severally disappointed as Morgan took a step back and his swing hit only air. The robber was  
shocked and couldn't stop his forward momentum from the missed swing. This gave Morgan an opening and he launched a right cross to the robbers face. His fist met its mark at the robber staggered to the left. Before he could recover Morgan kicked out at the robber's  
hand and forced him to drop the gun. The robber didn't seem to care and threw a wide left punch and Morgan's face. Morgan slipped under the arm and hooked the guys shoulder. Then using the robber's momentum Morgan pulled and flipped him over onto his back. The body armor cushioned the blow and the robber started to sit up. Seeing this Morgan bent down and applied a sleeper hold on the robber. The robber got on one knee and tried to break the hold around his neck. It was now a standoff between who could hold on the longest.

Not one of the customers or tellers moved during this entire confrontation. They were all mesmerized by what was going on right  
in front of them. The other officers also heeded Morgan's orders and did not come inside the building. It truly was a one on one  
battle. Only the toughest competitor would come out on top.

Morgan was using all his strength to keep the big man down. Still somehow the man had managed to stand up. He grabbed at  
Morgan's arms and face but he would not break the hold. The man continued to stagger but would not go down. This was a battle of  
wills and neither man would accept defeat.

Finally the robber went back down to one knee and his breaths became shallower. Morgan sensed he was weakening and  
doubled his effort on the hold. Morgan then saw the both of the mans arms drops. He thought he almost had him when he suddenly  
noticed one of the hands reach underneath his pants leg. Morgan had only enough time to see it was shiny before he let go off the hold  
and jumped away. This move saved his kidney because a knife slashed n right across his stomach. Morgan stepped back even more and put one hand on his injured side. It was bleeding, but he knew it hadn't penetrated far enough to hit anything vital. He then turned his  
attention to the knife wielding robber.

The robber held the knife in front of him while he coughed for oxygen and tried to refocus his eyes. "It won't be that easy  
cop. Let's se how good you are in a knife fight. Of course since you don't have a knife I betting you won't do so good." The man  
laughed and coughed at the same time.

Morgan simply stared at the man reassessing the situation. The man was still woozy from his hold and his reaction time would be  
slow. He himself was injured but it was basically a flesh would and would hinder him very little. However the presence of the knife now  
meant he needed a weapon of his own. Considering he thrown his gun away and didn't carry a baton that only left one thing he had.

"What's wrong cop, no more sarcastic words. To scared to fight a real man."

"Nope, considering there isn't one here. Since you got a knife why don't you attack already? Or is that big knife something you're using to overcompensate for something else." Taunted Morgan while giving a quick glance to the mans crouch.

The robber didn't miss the innuendo and his anger came back in full force. He charged Morgan again and thrust his knife at Morgan chest. Morgan sidestepped it, another slash, Morgan ducked, another slash, Morgan reflected it with a palm strike to the mans  
hand. Then unexpectedly the robber simply charged Morgan and  
tackled him to the ground.

Now the robber was on top of Morgan with a knife inches from Morgan's face only halted by Morgan holding the wrist of the knife  
wielding man. Once again it was strength against strength but this time the robber had the advantage. Sweat began to come down both  
men's bodies as both were fighting for their life. Sounds of muscles cracking could be heard from the exertion used in the fight. While Morgan was using both hands to stop the knife the robber still had one free. He decided to use it and slugged Morgan right across the face.

"How you like that cop. Instead of black, you're going to be black and blue." The robber taunted.

Morgan ignored him and didn't relent on stopping the knifes decent. His jaw ached from the blow but he had determined before  
this whole thing started today was not his day to die. The man drew back his arm to slug him again but Morgan was prepared. He released one hand from the man's wrist and pressed his thumb into the man's neck where he knew the pressure point was.

He was right as the man yelled in intense pain and lessen the strength of his knife hand. This enabled Morgan to reach the  
only weapon available to him, his handcuffs. He retracted the cuffs and jammed the jagged edge right into the man's left eye. The  
robber roared in pain and rolled off of Morgan completely to cover his badly damaged eye with both hands. Morgan got up and was on the man instantly. With the pain to his eye he put up little struggle and Morgan cuffed both his hands behind his back. Morgan then  
slumped beside the man and let out a huge breath, it was finally over.

Morgan then looked around at the people around him. Their faces were a mixture of surprise and fear. He probably scared them  
with that fight, so much so that they never tried to help. But that was a god thing; they would have only got in the way. The man still  
yelled bloody murder about his eye and swore to take Morgan's one day. He ignored the threat and thought only of what he had just  
done. Even though he had saved lives, he also had taken some. Some of his actions were reckless and he would have to be explained to  
his superiors. But for now none of that mattered. Even as he heard the sirens finally arriving outside he thought only of his daughter. How she would not be an orphan and he would spend another birthday with her. With that thought he had a smile on his face and  
closed his eyes as he waited for the other officers to come in.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I thought it was about time  
Morgan got some more screen time. Also since the show made no  
mention of it I made up his background and personality to fit this  
story. He will be one of the main characters in this story. As  
always comments are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own gargoyles or any of its characters  
Pairing: Surprise  
Rating: R for strong violence and language

B Central Park 2:30 P.M.

"This is unacceptable Captain Rickman, how could your men allow such a thing to happen. You knew it was a good possibility this festival would be targeted and yet you provided inadequate security." Said Chief of Police Kevin Cross.

"With all due respect sir, I posted more then sufficient security." Said Captain Alex Rickman of the 12 prescient. Central park was in his precincts area, therefore making him responsible for it.

"If that was true we wouldn't be in the situation we are now would we?"

To this Captain Rickman gave no response.

"No answer huh, just as I thought. I suggest you start thinking of way to fix your foul up Captain. Otherwise you will be looking for a new job."

At this Rickman looked at the Chief in disbelieve. "But sir, you can't blame this all on me. I was against this festival in the first place. This tolerance for gargoyles crap-

"That will be enough Rickman, now is not the time for your bigotry. Whether the gargoyles are a threat or allies is not important at the moment. What is important is the 300 or so people inside that park whose lives rest on our shoulders. Now make yourself useful and  
gather the other captains. We're going to meet by the S.W.A.T. van and figure out a way to solve all this. Forget about trying to get  
rid of the media. Those vultures aren't going anywhere until this mess is over." Finished Chief Cross.

"Yes sir!" said Rickman with a salute and ran off to gather his fellow captains.

Chief Cross watched the man go and shook his head. This whole situation should never have happen. Despite what Rickman had  
said he knew Rickman had let his bias toward the gargoyles get in the way of the security arrangements. Now that bigotry may cost  
hundreds of lives. If by some miracle they avoided a massacre today some serious changes would have to be made. Rickman wasn't the only officer who had problems with the gargoyles. Of course there were those officers that supported the gargoyles as well. This topic was causing dissention among the ranks and he had no idea how to stop it. A solution would have to be found soon, or more events like  
this would happen.

Inside the park there was less chaos inside than outside. The crowd of nearly 300 was still in an uproar over the invasion of  
the masked men. They had rushed through all three park entrances  
mo I wing that the two security guards guarding each. They wore black ski masks and had on green commando gear. They also had black pouches all around their bodies containing god knows what. There were also knives and grenades hanging from their belts. These guys were obviously professional and deadly serious. The sight of their semi-automatic machine guns was proof enough of that.

Shortly after entering the park they took hostages and threaten to kill them if the security in the park didn't relinquish  
their weapons. The cops had no choice and surrendered their weapons. Twelve of the commandoes separated the crowd into groups  
while the other eight carried their duffel bags a placed them in the middle of each group. They each then took out some kind of  
detonator and placed them there. They then stepped away from the detonator and the crowd from a safe distance. The dozen still  
pointing their weapons the other eight took out a remote, turned it toward the detonator, and pressed a button. The detonator came on  
and a red laser shot out from it. It extended 20 feet and went in a circle around the crowd. Once that was complete the commandoes then announced to the crowd they were in fact motion sensor bombs. If even one of them moved out of the red circle the bombs laser would detect them causing it to explode killing everyone in that group. The crowd was horrified and there were both screams and cries. Once the commandoes were sure the hostages understood the situation a call was given to the Mayor and now everything is to the present.

Of the 8 groups at least one commando guarded each group making sure no one tried to disarm the bomb themselves. Although  
they had warned them that too would cause the bomb to explode people did stupid things in desperation. Of the remaining twelve two were posted at each entrance, four set up base camp under one of the camp tents, while the other two paced around the camp just in case anyone needed back-up. Also the two were to make sure someone hadn't escaped from earlier and was currently hiding. If someone was found their orders were clear, shoot to kill. The bombs were not to be turned off once turned on; therefore there was no room for anyone else. So far no one had been found and the mission was going just as planned.

That all changed when one of the wondering commandoes came upon one of the restrooms. They had been checked earlier but there  
was no reason on taking any chance someone had been missed.

"This is striker 8 reporting in for designated time, presently checking restroom on north side." Said the commando entering the bathroom.

"Striker 8 this is Striker 1, proceed with search and call back at next specified time."

"Roger that Striker 1, over and out." Striker 8 ended the call. He proceeded first to the men side and checked each stall  
very carefully. Just as he expected there was no one there or in the showers. That done we went to the women's side. Immediately  
once he entered he heard crying. He halted his step, raised his gun, and yelled inside.

"Who's in there, come out now or I'm coming in firing." Striker 8 said

"Please don't shoot, I'm just so scared. I heard all the yelling and screaming and I just hid in here. I'm coming out just please don't hurt me." Said the voice of a woman.

Striker 8 edged his way into the ladies room with his gun still held high.

"Hurry it up then, I don't have all day."

Suddenly the third stall door opened and out came a beautiful woman. She had blond hair and the bluest eyes you ever  
seen. She wore a blue body suit that showed her nice curves as well as blue trench coat. She was around 5'8' and seemed to be mixed in heritage. The man almost fell in love with her on site.

He managed to keep his voice strong as he talked to her "How were you missed from the earlier sweeps?"

"I don't know, I hid in that stall and stayed quiet. Someone yelled for everyone to come out but I stayed. Then  
everything got quiet and I started to cry. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I was just so scared." The woman then broke into more tears.

Strikers 8 was somewhat unsure what to do in this situation. He knew his orders were to kill on site but it seemed  
such a waste. He should also report this in to base camp but he didn't think that was necessary. This pretty woman was not a threat. As he watched her continue to cry he came to a decision. He would kill her, but not before giving her something to remember.  
Heck, he didn't have to report in until fifteen minutes from now. Plenty of time to give this woman the ride of her life.

He made is voice sound gentle "Don't worry sweet thing, big papa's going to protect you now."

The woman looked up at him with those wide blue eyes "Really?"

"Yep, all you have to do is one little thing" he said slightly lowing his gun.

The woman came a step forward "What's that?" she said in a small voice.

The man smiled and stepped closer to her with his gun pointed toward the side. With his free hand he reached out to grab the woman's shoulder, big mistake.

The woman dodged his outreached left arm and rushed into his body. She put her left hand on the man's wrist halting his gun arm  
and proceeded with a palm strike with her right hand right into the commando's nose.

Even underneath his mask Striker 8 felt his nose being broken. Blood started to soak his mask and face including some even  
going in his eyes.

Using the distraction the woman used her left hand to press a pressure point underneath the man's palm. He lost all feeling in  
his right hand and the gun fell from his fingers and hit the ground.

His finger going numb refocused his efforts and he brought both his arms in to trap the woman in a bear hug. However she  
seemed to anticipate this and ducked below his muscular arms. Before he could bend down to retrieve her she rose back up and  
uppercuted him in his privates. He had on a cup but it was still a staggering blow. The woman wasn't done though those because while  
she was still rising she kneed him in the privates. This proved too much and the commando started to fall forward.

The woman saw her chance to end this and helped his dissent by hooking both arms behind his head and bringing him down into her  
raised knee. Once again his broken nose took more damage and bones started to pop back into his brain. Not quite finished yet the  
woman kept her hold around his head and turned him around. The vicious blows to the commando had taken a lot of the fight out of  
him and he barely resisted her moving him. Once turned she rose the commando's head and then brought his forehead down right on the edge of the sink. The woman then released his head and the commando slumped to the floor unmoving.

The woman then slowed her breathing and looked at the downed commando. "Serves you right you rotten bastard. It'll be awhile  
before you think about raping a woman again." She said in a much stronger voice than before.

The woman then took of her blond wig and let her raven hair flow freely. She then took out her blue contacts to show her  
chocolate colored eyes. No one could confuse her as somebody who looked helpless now. Now stood the proud form of Detective Elisa Maza.

Elisa looked at her clothes and shook her head. She could never see men's attraction to her alter ego Sally. The innocent,  
bad girl, slut look just seemed too much. However it had worked once again and she was able to take down a better equipped  
opponent. She had her own gun at the back of her stockings but she didn't want to risk the chance of anyone hearing her shot. Not to  
mention she didn't want to kill the guy if she didn't have to. Even so he was barely breathing now. But for some reason she didn't care  
as much now if he lived or not. She had a job to do, he was in the past.

Now she had to decide her next course of action. First thing was to get back in her regular clothes. Whatever action she  
took she was going to do it comfortably. As she changed she remembered the events bringing her up to now.

Elisa had asked Captain Chavez if she could be part of the P.I.T. festival detail. Chavez had denied her request and told her  
another prescient had jurisdiction for the area. Elisa didn't relent and told the captain that prescient commander was not a  
supporter of gargoyles and would cause bias in his judgment of placing security. She continued this argument until the captain  
finally agreed. But only in an undercover role, no other policemen could know she was there. Elisa readily agreed and got her Sally  
disguise out of storage.

Once she arrived she glanced at the security and discovered she was right in her assessment. She had been wondering through the  
park impressed at all the gargoyle themed ride and games P.I.T. had come up with. Both kids and adults seemed to be having fun and  
P.I.T. was drawing in a lot of money. Everything seemed to go perfectly until it all went to hell. Before Elisa or anyone else  
knew what was happening there was sounds of gunfire and loud screams. Elisa only got a glimpse of green when hostages were being  
taken and police ordered to surrender. She knew she could accomplish nothing captured and ran to the locker room where she had  
placed her regular clothes earlier. Before she reached her locker she heard yelling coming her way and hid in one of the air vents.  
She heard the other woman screaming as they were forced by gunpoint out. Elisa stayed in the vents for a long time before she got out.  
She scanned the room cautiously and then walked toward her locker. Before she reached it she heard someone in the other locker room and decided it was the boys in green. Deciding he might give her some answers she started to cry and make herself look helpless.

Which led up to now she thought just as she finished putting on her shoes. The guy had played right into her hands thinking her  
harmless. Unfortunally she had to use more force than she intended. Elisa then walked back out of the stall and saw the man  
still slumped. She kicked him just to make sure and then proceeded to strip him. His clothes were to big to fit her so she used them  
to tie his arms and legs together. She kept his nice assortment of weapons for herself. As expected there was no ID or credit cards.  
He face was plain, blond hair, mustache, and brown eyes. Also she could find no tattoo that showed he was in some special armed force.

Elisa then remembered hearing this guys talking about checking in later. She didn't know when that was but knew it would  
probably been soon. She had to come up with a plan before this guys check in time. If not these guys would be suspicion and come to his last known location, which was here. Elisa ran ideas through her head while cursing this happening in daylight. Suddenly that  
thought gave her an idea. She opened up the commando's communicator and got to work.

"I can't believe the shit I'm hearing out of you. The so called finest officers on the force and these are the plans I get?" said Chief Cross in utter frustration.

No one spoke up and turned their heads from the Chief's glare.

Cross snorted in disgust and looked to the sky for answers. He had listened to the suggestions of the six captains present and  
had a tremendous headache. Not one of their plans had a snowballs chance in hell of working. Not to mention there constant arguing on  
whose fault this was. It was a wonder anything was actually accomplished with these people at the helm. He was too old for  
these turf wars and was considering early retirement.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a new voice into the mix.

"What is it Mason" he said to the teck who was monitoring the phone calls between them and the terrorists as Cross referred to  
them as.

"We're getting another call; it seems their ready to make their demands."

Everyone was silent as the Chief made his way to the phone.

He took a big breath "Patch it through Mason."

Mason did so and a voice that was obviously altered began to speak "You can call me Smith, who am I talking too."

"This is Chief Cross of the –

"I'm well aware who you are Kevin. I'm glad your city is taking this seriously. I also know Kevin that you have the Mayor's  
ear and he will listen to you. That is good, the sooner our demands are met the sooner these people can go home."

Clenching his teeth being called by his first name "What exactly are these demands Smith?"

"That's Mister Smith" silence "I'm waiting"

Controlling his anger "What are your demand's Mister Smith."

"That's better, you will address me with respect or lives will be lost. Understand, I don't care how many people die today.  
Just as long at the end of the day I get everything I want, are we clear."

"We are clear Mr. Smith" said Cross.

"Good, now on to our demands. First, we want three hundred million dollars in unmarked bills. Any attempts to trace the money  
by using bugs or dye will constitute non compliance and the death of the hostages. Number two; we want transportation out of here. A  
heavily armored police bus will due. We see a cop in a hundred feet of the bus and we blow all the bombs by remote. Lastly, we demand that killing a gargoyle be legal. They are monsters and do not deserve the rights of human beings.

Cross was not surprised by the last demand. He knew the gargoyles would have something to do with this.

"You have exactly three hours to meet our demands"

Cross went livid "That's impossible, we can't possibly gather that much money in a short time. You have to be reasonable."

There was no response from the other end. Seconds ticked by and Cross and his captains started to panic. The silence was  
nullified by an explosion and the earth started to shake. Everyone from the police to the spectators on the street turned toward the  
direction of the sound. The saw a huge fire ball rise from somewhere in the park. The spectators didn't know what happen but the police did.

Suddenly Smith came back on the line "What did I just say about showing respect. That was very disrespectful Kevin and you  
forced me to teach you a lesson. You just killed 36 people. You see, we don't have to do anything. We have all the power, we're in  
control. Also as a further penalty you now have only two hours. There will be no other communication between us until 10 minutes  
before the dead line. Failure will result in killing the rest of the hostages. I trust the city will make the right choice." The voice cut off and there was complete silence.

Chief Cross dropped to his knees wide eyed. He couldn't believe it; his rashness had killed 36 people. He was completely  
too blamed. To top that the mad man and shorten the deadline. The demands were impossible. The city couldn't raise the money that  
quick. Also it took weeks to pass a law concerning the gargoyles. The only demand they could do was the bus. However he knew these terrorists wouldn't accept that and close to three hundred people would die and they were helpless to stop it.

Showing no shame Cross put his head to the ground and cried. No one around him said a word. They too had figured out  
just how helpless they all were.

Elisa heard the explosion and feared the worst. However she couldn't let anything stop her from her present task. Rewiring the  
last wire she put the communicator back together. She prayed she remembered what Lex had shown here correctly and pressed the send button.

"This is Lady E calling. If Mr. X is there please respond. I repeat Mr. X if you can hear me please respond."

She waited for a minute but there was no response. "Again this is Lady E trying to reach Mr. X. Where the hell are you X?"

There was still no response and Elisa feared she had donemthe wiring wrong. Just then a voice came over the line.

"This is Mr. X, nice to hear from you Lady E. The line is secure so we can stop using the code names detective."

"About time you answered Xanatos; did I catch you at a bad time? Maybe counting your illegal billions again?" she said sarcastically.

"Always the comic detective, but I fear now is not the time. Am I guessing correctly that this call is concerning the situation at the P.I.T. festival?"

"How did you-

"I have Owen looking at a direct feed of the park from a satellite."

"Did you see the explosion?" She asked ignoring the illegal use of hijacking a satellite.

"Yes I did and you'll be happy to know no one was actually killed. The explosion took place from a bomb placed away from the  
hostages. I think these people merely used it to prove a point. No one knows on the outside that no one was actually killed."

Elisa signed in relief at the news.

"I must say I'm glad to hear your voice detective. I thought for sure you would have been in the park and become a hostage. I'm glad that I was mistaken."

"You were not mistaken Xanatos, I am in the park."

Silence on the other end "Then how are you-

Elisa quickly gave him a rundown of what had transpired "Lastly I rewired his communicator to the gargoyle only  
signal which Lex showed me."

"You never cease to amaze me detective. Now I tell you what I and Owen have found out." Xanatos then told Elisa about the  
conversation between the police and commandoes Owen had hacked into. He then described the kind of bombs used coming to him from the satellite feed."

"Alright Xanatos, I can't believe I'm asking you this. Is there anyway you can use your hijacked satellite to cut or jam the bombs frequency?"

"Already ahead of you detective and the answer is no. The satellite is to far away to have any effect. The bombs signals can only be disturbed from a much closer range."

"Damn, there's no way I can get close to those things. As you said each is protected by a commando as well as a perimeter sensor."

"But you don't have to; I have already devised a plan of attack."

"Careful Xanatos, there are a lot of people at stake. This is no game, its real."

"I'm well aware of that, and my plan is very real. As we speak I have my engineers altering the steel clan robots. Besides  
the wrist laser they are also being equipped with an EMP pulse mini cannon. They will be able to fire it from twenty feet away and shut  
down the bombs completely."

"You're going to send the steel clan out in broad daylight?" Elisa asked in disbelief.

"Time in not our friend detective and I can think of no other solution."

"Nor can I Xanatos. Alright, when will the alterations be complete?"

"Another hour should do it, and then 15 minutes to get there. Leaving us 45 minutes to get the job done. Also I only have  
seven still clan and there are eight bombs. This means I will have to join them in my Exo-Suit."

"You don't exactly sound sad about Xanatos"

"I'm willingly to make any sacrifice for the safety of others."

Elisa bit her tongue to stop herself from replying to that load of bull.

"Alright Xanatos, call me when you and your robots leave the castle. Until then I'm going to question my libido friend here and  
get some answers."

"Will do detective, but I must warn you. Guys like that rarely give any information away."

"I won't give him a choice, see you soon" She cut the transmission and went to the sink. She gathered some water in her  
hands and then bent down to her captive. She then threw the water in his face and watched as his eyes flew open. He coughed into the  
gag and looked at her in wide eyes. He struggled to free himself but was unsuccessful."

"All right big boy, it's time for some answers" She then pulled her gun out "You will answer my questions and not with fuck  
you bitch. Because if you don't" she lowered her gun to his crouch "I'm going to blow your balls off on by one" she said while  
looking directly in his eyes.

The commando's eyes got even bigger and he felt true fear.

45 minutes later

"I understand Mr. Mayor, but infiltration is not an option. These terrorist have demanded no copters or planes enter the air  
space around the park. We have no visual and therefore cannot organize an approiate counter strike. These people are  
professionals, and have shown they will not hesitate to kill." Chief Cross finished remembering the 36 deaths his words had caused.

"Damnit Cross it just can't be done. The city has only gathered 50 million so far. With only a little over an hour left  
there is no way we'll be able to get the rest. Taking those bastards down are the only alternative." Said the Mayor in exasperation.

"As I've just explained sir that to is not an option. We're running out of time Mayor, something has to be done."

Silence on the other end "Then, if we can't reach the demands or save the people that leaves only the last resort scenario."

Chief Cross was outraged "You can't be serious, think of the people."

"I am thinking of the people, just a larger group. If these terrorists succeed today what will stop them from doing this again?  
Even more lives could be loss. We have to stop them here and now, no matter the cost. The needs of the many out way those of the few."

"But sir-

"But nothing Cross, there is no other way. In a half hour before the deadline I want you to activate the last resort scenario.  
You will attack by both land and by air. Hopefully this will catch them off guard enough so that some of hostages can be saved. Either  
way these terrorists will not leave that park alive. New York will take its stand, we will not be bullied." Said the mayor in a strong voice.

Chief Cross was about to protest but stopped himself. He realized the Mayor was right, there was no other way.

"As you command sir. Half an hour before the deadline I will enact the last resort scenario. I will call the air bases and  
begin coordinating the assault with our ground teams." He said in a stronger voice than he felt.

"Thank you Chief, I have complete faith in you"

"Thank you sir "

"And Chief?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Say a little prayer for all of us would you."

"Yes Sir" on the verge of tears "I will" With that the line went dead and there was silence. Now Cross was crying and once again  
made no attempt to stop himself..

Fifteen minutes later

"Elisa come in, this is Xanatos"

Elisa kept an eye on her prisoner as she answered "Elisa here, are you on your way?"

"Yeah, me and the steel clan on in the air now. ETA is fifteen minutes, and not a moment to soon."

"Why is that?"

"A couple minutes ago Owen intercepted a call between the Mayor and the Chief of Police" He gave Elisa a rundown of the conversation and what course of action had been decided.

"Shit, I can't believe there going through with it." Said Elisa

"They're in a difficult situation Elisa, I'm sure they believe they have no other choice. But this also presents a problem for our plan."

Elisa dreaded more bad news "Which is?"

"Instead of having 45 minutes upon arrival we only have 15. Doable, but it will have to be swift. You manage to get anything  
out of your hostage that might help us?"

"Unfortunally not much, like you guessed these guys are well trained. What I did get him to confirm is that the sensors detect  
only things ground level. The presence of your steel clan will not activate them as long as they are in the air.

"Well that is some good news, anything else?"

"Only that they won't kill the people unless they really have to. He wouldn't tell my why except that it wasn't part of there main objective."

"Which is?"

"On that point he refuses to say and says I can do my worst. Something just doesn't add up here Xanatos. There after something, I just don't know what it is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out detective, I have complete faith in your abilities. Until then we will continue as planned. I  
think it will be safer to do this on our own. Trying to explain it to your superiors would only add more confusion and slow us down, don't you agree?"

"Unfortunately I do Xanatos, we're on our own. Once you and your robots engage the commandoes I'll do my best to support you.

"That's not really-

"It's not up for discussion Xanatos; everyone has to do their part."

"Very well, I wish you safety detective. No matter the outcome you know Goliath is going to be seriously pissed when he wakes up."

"One crisis at a time Xanatos, see you in a few." She ended the signal and switched frequency. Just in time to hear a familiar voice."

"Striker 8 you have missed your check in, what is your status."

Elisa moved the communicator to her hostage's mouth. With the other hand she held her gun to his head.

"Striker 8 here, I'm currently on my way to the east gates to check on the guards. Situation okay."

"Very well, don't miss check in again soldier, over and out."

Elisa ended the transmission. The same person had called earlier and Elisa had done the same thing. Although this time she cut it close changing the frequencies.

"Good job solider boy, that will probably be the last time we go through that. As soon as my back-up arrives this whole thing  
will be over."

"You can't win woman. You have no idea who you're messing with. Not even money bags Xanatos will save you. Win or lose, you'll all dead."

"You bring up an interesting point. You've heard more than you should have and now are a risk to me and those I care for.  
Since I can't have you spilling this information I guess you're going to have to die."

"What-

Elisa interrupted him by slamming the end of her gun into his head. Due to the previous blow from the sink he was out  
instantly. She would decide what to do with him later. For now, all she could do was wait.

10 minutes later

"Is there no other alternative Chief" said Captain Bowman

"I'm afraid not, all another avenues have been searched and this is the best one."

"No offense sir but finding the death of hundreds the best solution is anything but the best choice." Said Captain Sykes.

"I know it sounds cruel, and it is. But these terrorists have left us no other options. They purposely set unreasonable demands. There going to kill those people no matter what. This solution is the best way to save as many hostages as you can."

"I agree with you Chief" said Captain Rickman.

"Stick a sock in it Rickman. This is no time to suck up for your mistake. No matter how this ends you are looking at some  
serious actions against you. Now get your teams ready, we go in twenty minutes. Three police copters and two army jets will commence the attack simultaneously with our own."

His captains saluted him and went to brief their teams one last time. Cross himself closed his eyes and waited for damnation.

3 minutes later

"Elisa come in, we are almost in visual range of the park. There is no one else in the air so we own the skies."

"I hear you Xanatos, I guess it's time"

"Indeed it is detective. We'll take the bombs out first and then attack the commandoes. I'll also protect the hostages the best I can."

"I know Xanatos, and I'll be right there with you."

"Believe or not detective, that means a lot. I wouldn't have anyone else"

Elisa was stunned for a moment but Xanatos didn't give her time to respond.

"We're in visual range now detective, it's time"

"Right, try not to die you egocentric bastard. Fox would never let me hear the end of it."

Elisa heard a chuckle and then the line was cut.

Elisa looked at her dozing prisoner and stood up. She tucked her gun behind her pants and picked up his. She also put his  
belt around her waist. Taking a deep breath she walked past him and outside.

"What the hell are those things!" yelled Chief Cross.

The police, spectators, and reporters looked up to see several robots streaking through the air. They appeared to be black  
except for the one in the lead which was red. Everyone continued to look as the robots went right past them and in to the park.

"What the hell is going on here! The strike isn't supposed to go down for another 15 minutes. I want some answer's damnit, and  
I want them now!" Chief Cross continued to yell as his captains ran around trying to come up with some answers.

Meanwhile the commandoes inside were just as shocked. Striker 1 at his command tent was receiving several panicked calls.

"Something's coming through the sky-

"We're under attack-

"Their heading for the bombs-

Striker one had heard enough "This is Striker 1 to all units. Shoot what ever these things are down, I repeat shoot them  
down. Do not let them near those bombs." He then turned his attention to the three around him "Spread out, we can't fail our  
objective."

The three nodded and were about to head out when a grenade bounced under their planning table. They had only a moment to  
register this before it exploded. The table went up in flames and the force sent all four men to the ground. The armor protected them  
from most of the blast but they were still hurt and dazed. One of the men even thought he saw a red blur go by but wasn't sure because  
of his headache.

Seconds before that Xanatos and his robots broke formation and headed for their assigned bomb. Three bombs were hit with the  
electric EMP pulses even before the commandoes starting firing. Xanatos had designed them for both speed as well as power and for  
the most part the gunfire was evaded.

Unfortuanlly for Xanatos he didn't have mechanic reflexes and was having trouble reaching his bomb. He did several loops and  
even spinned but the commando was relentless. Finally he decided he would have to take at hit to get to his target and dived straight at  
the ground. He ignored the gunfire and continued his dissent. Inches from the ground he pulled up and went straight at the  
commando guarding his assigned bomb. The man was obviously surprised by the move and only shot a few bullets before diving out  
of the way. Xanatos's suit took some hits but none penetrated. Xanatos then started to rise as he aimed his EMP cannon and fired.  
The electric charge hit its mark and Xanatos continued to climb the sky.

The entire park had become a war zone. The commando's shooting their semi automatics while the robots were shooting their  
lasers and EMP's. Also somewhere in the middle a fearless detective was running from place to place seeing where she could be of most use. She had already taken down those in the command tent even though she knew it was temporary. She would have shot them but didn't have the time or the bullets to waste. Every shot had to count.

Back outside there was only one word to describe the situation, chaos. The police had no idea what was going on. The  
reporters were screaming their questions to be heard. Not to mention the crowds were in an uproar in being kept in the dark.  
Everyone was asking questions that no one had the answers to.

"Keep those people back; don't let them shove you around. Somebody get the Mayor on the line. If anyone knows what's going on  
he would." Yelled Chief Cross over all the noise trying to reclaim some kind of order.

Captain Sykes ran up to him "Sir, there are sounds of serious gunfire inside the park. I don't know if it's wise to wait for air support. The commando's guarding the entrances have left the posts. If we are going to attack we have to do it now." She finished.

Cross looked at the woman in thought. She was smarter than most of her male counterparts. This really was the best time to  
attack. Hell, anything was better than the last resort scenario.

"You are correct Sykes, the hell with the mayor. Tell everyone we're going in now."

Sykes saluted and smiled at his praise. She then ran to give the go ahead.

Cross didn't know if this was the right decision. But at this point he had very little to lose.

Back inside the park the battle was still raging. So far three commandos were dead and 6 were wounded. Also the commando's  
guarding the entrances had abandoned their post to join in the fight. Only one robot had been destroyed and four had taken some  
hits. Elisa was still around moving making herself a hard target. Most of the Commando's attention was to the air so very little  
attention was given to her. On top of that 5 of the bombs had been deactivated. Striker 1 was also having his difficulties. His team  
had totally broken down under the surprise attack and were unorganized in their counter strike.

"All men listen up. I want a circle formation around this entire area. I want these robots boxed out so we can get better  
shots. They are moving to fast for your random shooting to work. Start combining your fire on one target instead of several"

The men who heard him moved to do as he ordered. While others couldn't hear the order over their constant gunfire and continued shooting into the air at the zig zaging robots.

Striker 1 continued to issue orders as his men became more organized and concentrated on one target. A group of three teamed  
up and concentrated on one steel clan robot. It worked as the concentrated fire was too much for the robot to dodge and absorb.  
The robot burst in flames and fell to the earth, right at Striker 1. Striker 1 was still barking orders and had his backed turned  
from the incoming fireball.

"Look out!" yelled one of the commando's responsible for the robots destruction.

However Striker 1 was unable to hear him over the sounds of battle as well as his own voice. At the last second Striker 1 felt  
a presence and turned around. He had only time to feel the heat across his face before the fireball hit him head on. Striker 1 was  
no longer in command.

Now four commandos were dead and two robots destroyed.

The commando's who witnessed Striker 1's death immediately called his successor, Striker 2. Once Striker 2 found out he was  
now in charge he moved quickly into action.

"Alright people this is your new leader Striker 2. This mission is getting out of control. It's time to get our primary  
objective and get out of here. Strikers 5, call for pick-up. Striker 11, grab our cargo and bring it to the launch site."

Luckily for him 5 and 11 were still alive and proceeded to carry out his orders. Striker 5 made a call while Striker 11 went  
inside the crowd he was protecting. His bomb was one of the five deactivated. People moved out of his way as he looked for his  
target. He found her and grabbed her arm. She protested and he back handed her to the face. He then dragged her out in a head lock  
with his gun pointing at the people around him.

Elsewhere another bomb had been deactivated by a steal clan robot. Unfortunally it was riddled with gunfire from four different  
commandos's before it could retreat back into the air. The robot exploded and now there were only four.

Before the group could congratulate themselves they were hit with gunfire from behind. Two died instantly while another one had  
his arm blown off. The last one had managed to dive away from the onslaught. He then turned around to see a woman with one of their  
guns. He fired at her but she dived behind a boulder. The commando rolled behind his fallen commando's as a shield. His armless  
companion joined him holding the gun in one hand. Between the two of them they had her pinned.

"This is Striker 5, pick-up will arrive 3 minutes"

"Good job 5. 11, have you got the target?" asked Striker 2.

"I do 2. I'm on my way to the launch site now." Responded Striker 11

"Excellent people, everyone retreat to the launch site. Its time we headed home."

"Yes Sir" chorused the remaining commandoes.

"Also, if any bombs still work blow them. We're going to teach these people a lesson for killing our men."

Of the two bombs left there was only one guard left. One of the bombs guards was dead with the detonator still in his pocket.  
The other guard began to remove the detonator from his pocket. Once out he aimed it at the bomb. Ignoring the cries of the people his  
finger lifted above the ignition switch.

Before he could press it a laser blast destroyed it. Shaking his hands from the blast he just barely saw a red suit fly by him and  
shoot an electric pulse at the bomb deactivating it. He cursed and tried to bring his gun up but the suit had already flown out of  
range. The commando then decided he didn't need the bomb and aimed his weapon into the crowd. In the mist of pulling the trigger he  
was mowed down by multiple gunfire. His hand released the gun and he fell backwards bursting with blood. The police had finally arrived.

The two commandos who had pinned down Elisa were moving in. They would head to the launch sight but only after they finished off  
Elisa. They would not leave without avenging their comrades. They were very close now and both took out a grenade. They were in  
throwing distance. They pulled the pins and started their throw. Only to be rammed by a badly damaged steal clan robot. The force of  
the blow sent them rolling and the grenades went flying from their original target. The move had used up the robot's energy and it  
shut down. Both men were laid out on the ground in intense pain. One even more so when he saw one of the grenades right in front of  
his face. Before he could even move the grenade exploded and he was no more

The other grenade exploded as well but away from the other commando. He slowly began to rise despite the pain in his back only  
to come face to face with the woman.

"I suggest you surrender" said Elisa

"The man ignored her and raised his gun. Elisa did not hesitate and pulled the trigger. The man's face exploded and he his body lay  
still. Elisa then turned her attention to the robot that had saved her life. She then heard rocket boosters above her and looked up.  
She saw Xanatos's suit coming down and it landed in front of her.

"I'm glad you're alright Elisa. I couldn't reach you in time and sent one of the suits in to stop them."

Elisa showed surprise at the use of her first name but it disappeared quickly. "Thanks David, I guess I owe you one"

"You owe me nothing; I owe you and will pay no matter how long it takes"

"Of that I have no doubt"

It was then and there that their feud was over. There will still hard feelings but they wouldn't be as hostile as they were before.  
They were family, and family had to stick together.

"I sent another robot to deactivate the last bomb. The commando's are falling back so it was unguarded. Not to mention the police  
have come in as well. Looks like the good guys win this time."

"Not yet, I heard over the communicator they took a hostage with them. They referred to it as cargo. We have to get whoever it is  
before they escape. How many robots do you have left?" she asked

"Three, not including myself. Are you sure we shouldn't let the police handle it?"

"Yes, they may be coming in but they're being cautious. Unfortunally being cautious means going slow. We don't have the time, it's up to us.

"Very well, I just received a signal from my robot saying it deactivated the last bomb. I've order it and the other two to  
pursue the commando's. If you want I can give you a lift."

Elisa couldn't see his face behind the helmet but she was sure he was smiling.

"Don't get any idea's Xanatos; this is a one time deal." Elisa walked up to him and he picked her up like Goliath did.

"You wound me Elisa, I'm a married man" With that he rose into the air with her and flew in the direction of the commando's.

Three stealth helicopters suddenly appeared over the park and headed toward the commando launch site.

Striker 2 arrived at the launch site first with two others. Soon more men headed their way but no as many as he would have like.  
These damn robots were an unknown variable and had thrown the mission into chaos. As men kept coming in he could see that he lost  
around half of them. That was simply unacceptable, he would come back here someday and make those responsible pay for what they had done. He put that thought aside as he heard the stealth helicopters above. They were invisible to radar and could only be heard when they were right on you.

"5, tell them to drop the cords" said Striker 2

5 nodded his head and radioed the message to the copters.

While he did that the steel clan robots were still firing on his man, but not for long. Smoke came out the side of one of the  
helicopters and a missile shot out. Before the robot's sensors could detect it the missile hit its target and the robot blew up.

Two robots left.

Striker 2 smiled and watched as the zip cords fell from two of the helicopters doorways. "Alright people grab on, our ride is here."

"Shit, you see that Xanatos."

"Hard to miss it detective. This will certainly make things more difficult."

"No kidding. Hey, I see the hostage. She is almost to the cords, we have to hurry.

From Xanatos there was only silence. Then he did the strangest thing considering the circumstances, he laughed.

"What the hell is so funny" asked an irate Elisa.

"Detective, you are never going to believe who their hostage is." Still laughing

"Who?"

"Let go of me wretched human. How dare you grab me in such a fashion. I am your superior; you should kiss the ground I walk on.

"For the last time shut your mouth Ms. Destine. I only have to bring you in alive, not unharmed." The commando sneered dragging the  
millionaire to the zip cords.

Demona cursed and continued to struggle. Unfortuanlly in her human form she was far too weak to escape the man. All this because she  
had decided to accept the invitation from P.I.T. As one of their sponsors it only made since to do so. She didn't think the group's  
goals were possible, but any humans willingly to fight for them couldn't be all bad. So she had came, which turned out to be a big  
mistake. Trapped among humans for hours when she could have easily left. She was immortal; the bomb wouldn't have killed her. But  
then her secret would be discovered. No to mention the little detail of the people in her group dying, but that was of small consequence.

"I swear human. I will not let you live past this day for the humiliation you have given to me."

Striker 11 merely ignored her; she had been spouting that stuff for some time now.

Striker 2 watched his men attach themselves with pride. The helicopters were keeping those damn robots at bay and the police  
converging on them would be far too late. The mission was far from a complete success, but a success none the less.

"Hold on detective, I'm going to have to gain some altitude." Xanatos started to climb higher to avoid the copters automatic fire  
as well as the commandos.

Elisa merely held on without a word. She was used to this with Goliath and had other things on her mind. The knowledge that Demona  
was the hostage was a huge surprise. She had no idea why Demona had been targeted but knew it couldn't be a good thing. Although Demona had pretty much given up killing mankind and on a decent bases with the clan they were all still weary of her. Only Angela and the Xanatos's were actually friendly towards her. Elisa herself had a difficult time explaining her situation with Demona. Strangely  
Demona's respect for her came from Elisa avoiding being killed by her on so many occasions. Demona was impressed by this since during her thousand year life she had killed every human she went after. Elisa was the exception, and it had gained Demona's respect. Elisa for her part wasn't sure how to feel about that but agreed to put some of her hatred aside. She actually had lunch with Demona once a week. The conversations were awkward but they got along. One might say they were getting close to becoming friends, if one didn't know their chaotic past.

"I'm tired of this" Xanatos suddenly yelled out breaking her away from her musings.

A steal clan robot broke form its evading pattern and flew directly towards one of the copters. Xanatos had commanded it to ram it.  
The pilot, not expecting this move, attempted to dodge. He was only fast enough to dodge a head on collision. So instead the robot hit  
the back propeller and both were destroyed. With the propeller gone the helicopter couldn't maintain its balance and started to swing  
around in circles uncontrollably. The commandos on the zip cords were forced to hang on for their lives.

The commandos on the ground looked at the site in wonder. Using the distraction Demona stepped on 11's foot with her stiletto  
heel. The commando yelled in pain and loosened his grip. Demona pulled herself free and fell to the ground. She then started to  
crawl backwards. 11 saw her and walked in her direction. He stopped however when Demona smiled and raised her right hand showing a grenade pen around her index finger. The commando's eyes widened and he looked to his belt. Just as he saw the grenade the pin had been taken from it exploded and his world went black.

"I told you I would kill you" she said with a wicked smile.

Striker 2 saw this and cursed to himself. It seemed nothing could go right in this mission. He walked in Demona's direction to  
retrieve her but stopped when he heard a huge explosion above his head. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. Hell itself was  
descending on him and his men.

Seconds before the out of control helicopter was heading right into another of its helicopters. The other helicopter had  
managed to avoid it and climbed higher into the air. Only to be destroyed by three missiles hitting it dead on. The copter exploded  
and fell from the sky, right on top of the out of control copter. The collision was colossal and both copters went in one direction, down.

The commando's saw this and ran for all they were worth to avoid the fire storm. Went it hit the impact was enormous setting  
the ground went ablaze.

Back in the air Xanatos and Elisa were amazed. They had no idea what just happed until a radio signal came in to David's suit.

"Looks like you bunch could use some help" said a very familiar voice

Elisa and Xanatos looked at each other "Macbeth" they said together.

"Indeed, it looks like I wasn't the only one who had some trouble this day. But that's a story for another time. I'll keep  
that last copter occupied while you two pick up Demona." With that his ship took off to engage the last helicopter.

Both Elisa and Xanatos were stunned but snapped out of it. He ordered his last steel clan robot to pick up Demona. The robot  
did so with little resistance since the commando's were already occupied. The robot brought Demona up to them.

"Well, I should have known it was you two causing all this racket. It seems every time we meet there are fireworks" Demona  
said lightheartedly.

To Elisa it seemed Demona's stare was directed at her when she said the last part, but ignored it as her imagination.

But she surprised her self when she responded with "We just seem to bring it out of each other."

Demona gave no reaction besides a slight widening of her eyes.

Xanatos for his part seem to have his mind elsewhere "It seems the cavalry has finally arrived to take all the credit."

They all looked down to see the police completely surround the commandos. The commandos, still standing that is, dropped their  
weapons and raised their hands in surrender."

"Looks like they have it under control. Hey wait, where's Macbeth?" Said Elisa.

"Right here Detective" said Macbeth bringing his ship next to the assembled group. "The last helicopter was too fast and got  
away. Don't worry though, before it was out of range a shot a homing beacon at it. Wherever it goes, I'll know where."

"So you joined the party too Macbeth?" asked Demona

"Yes, the party at my place became to unruly. Don't ask, I'll explain latter."

"Since our job seems to be done why don't we all head to the castle? Dawn is a little over three hours away and we can rest  
until the clan wakes up. They are definitely going to want to hear about today." Said Xanatos.

"I agree, I would love to be there for my daughters awaking," said Demona.

"I shall join you, and then I can tell all of you what happen at my place earlier" said Macbeth.

"Me too, I don't want to be here for questions that I don't have the answers for." Said Elisa.

"Its unanimous then, lets go." With that the billionaire, two immortals, and detective headed for the castle through the air.

But underground someone else was leaving the park. Strike 2 and 4 were walking down the sewer system heading to the lake which  
had a boat waiting for them. This was an alternate escape plan and, the two had climbed down here seconds before the fire ball had come down.

As they walked Striker 2 was boiling with range inside. The rest of his men had either been killed or captured. Their cargo had  
escaped and two copters had been destroyed that he knew of. His employers would be far from pleased, and they were not people you  
wanted to make angry. He swore that if they let him live he would come back to reap his revenge on those responsible. Heaven itself  
would falter at his vengeance, for hell had never been so scary.

Elsewhere across the ocean someone's door had been open. Inside the room was a lone occupant watching a satellite feed from  
New York. The person who came inside closed the door and waited for his presence to be recognized.

"What news have you come to bring me Jared?" asked the seated man calmly.

"I regret to inform you sir that both teams have failed in their objectives. Also several causalities have been reported; an  
exact number has yet to be determined.

"I see" was the only response from the seated man

"Do you have any orders you want carried out at this time sir?"

"Indeed I do Jared; I believe I have been in error."

"You sir, that is highly unlikely"

"Yes, but in this situation quite true. Those we used were only motivated to do their jobs because of money. While greed has  
its uses, this is not always the proper motivation. We need those whose motivations are more personal. Do you understand what I am  
trying to say Jared?"

"I believe so sir, but perhaps you could clarify."

"To put it simply, find those individuals who have personal disagreements with our two targets. Ms. Destine shouldn't be too  
hard; she has numerous enemies in both her forms."

"If I may interrupt sir we already provided the ex hunter Jon Canmore with the hammers. Hi group the quarrymen have proved  
unstable as Canmore himself."

"Ah yes, the new and improved Castaway. I agree with your assement of him. Do not forget he is not the only living hunter.  
The eldest Jason is crippled but the sister is in perfect health and stable mind. Contact her discreetly with the request and tell her  
it will include her release from prison."

"And if she refuses?"

"I doubt she would, but make her understand why she should" the seated man said gravely.

"Understood"

"As for Macbeth, look to his past employees. Im sure some one as eccentric as himself has gained him some animosity from them."

"You are very wise sir. On another note it seems Xanatos interfered in one of the retrievals. Would you like any action taken against him?"

"No, Xanatos knows nothing of our plans and will continue to be kept in the dark. To punish him for something he is unaware of  
would be counterproductive. Leave Xanatos be, he is of no consequence."

"Understood, I will take my leave of you now." With that the man known as Jared left the same way he came in and closed the door.

The seated man remained where he was and continued to watch the video feed. He then started to cough uncontrobaly. He dropped  
the remote and got his pills off his table. He took two and washed them down with water. He then took deep breaths to calm his  
breathing. Once settled he looked back to the feed in thought. Nothing would stop him in his plans. Not Xanatos, the police, or the  
gargoyles. This Anthony Duval, undisputed leader of the Illumatti, swore to himself.

TBC

This one ran longer than I thought, hope you enjoy.


End file.
